You ask me?
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: This fic tell about Akari and Taiki in human world who never meet Digimon, It's about romance between them. Taiki the polular boy plus her childhood would ask someone to go to prom, how Akari solve her problem? Digimon Xros Wars


You ask Me!

My first Fic about Akari X Taiki! I LOVE this pairing! after TAIORA! and I think I want make a lot fic about them, well I still have alot mistake grammar and now I WAS in hurry, still need an Editor to edit or help me correct my mistake. Reviews always welcome heree! but don't blame me, and you can request a fic if you want (but don't expect me to write really good quality fic!)So I hope you enjoy this fic! I'm very sorry if not good enough!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Summary : This fic tell about Akari and Taiki in human world who never meet Digimon, It's about romance between them. Taiki the polular boy plus her childhood would ask someone to go to prom, how Akari solve her problem?

Akari

Waking at the morning like usually, bursh teeth, take a shower, change clothes, eating breakfast, yet...that ordinary but after this I going to my neighbor and...

"TAIKI! IT'S MORNING! WAKE UP!" I shout at him, sitting on the top of him (I wasn't realize since I was annoyed by him!) he open his eyes quickly,screaming "AIYEEEH!" and stared me, a faint blush across his face, I slapped him slowly "Get Up! C'mon! Don't be lazy!" I walk to outside to his room, I still wondering why blushing a lot since we enter 8th grade...something wrong...yet I slapped my own cheeks to get out of my thoughts and carried my special bag anyway, when I turned around, I saw Taiki with his messy uniform, rubbing his head while his mouth filled of breads "Akahi! Wahit foh meh! (Akari! Wait for me!)" Gheez...he never change.

Taiki P.O.V

"Taiki...finally I'm realize that...I-I love you" "I love you too Akari...Since I met you..." we move our head closer then..."WAKE UP TAIKI! WAKE...UP!" she slapped me and I open my eyes quickly...DAMN! Another dream and the worst...Akari is in top of me! I blush hardly and look at her, she look me annoyed and said "C'mon Taiki! Don't be slowpoke..." she walk away, Good! I didn't mumble what I said in dream... but I still wish the dream come true...

At School 09.00 Am (Normal P.O.V)

"TAIKI! PASS THE BALL" one of his teammate called him. Taiki kick the other side and pass it to his friend, his friend was about goal it but an enemy slide kick it and took the ball, Taiki and his teammate was score 2-2.

"Taiki! you can do it!"

"we're cheer for you!" said his fangirl from other side of soccer field. "huh... what a day..." sighed Akari, she hoped that Taiki would win too but because a wound he made by helping Karate club and enter the tournament, Taiki become more slower, but his brain work quickly and arrange new strategy, typical of him...

Kenji, one of teammate steal the ball and pass to Taiki and make trick to the enemy by jumped and carried the ball to the gate but finally he pass to his teammate and he goal it. PRIIIIIT!

"Time is over! the winner is...8-A!" everyone cheer happily! his teammate carried him!

"Thanks Taiki! You great person!" "

Yeah! You awesome!" His teammate praise him, he smiled 'what an idiot...' thought Akari, she appoarch to him and handed him a bandage, towel and mineral drink water, he sit up and let Akari take care of him

'hey! Isn't she is his manager?'

'you mean Akari?'

'yeah! She always organize Taiki schedule!' a few teammates whisper about her.

' Is not that I want to organize him...' tought Akari annoyed.

"Taiki, would you mind to join us?"

"yeah! You have talent in Soccer!"

"Sorry but I'm here to help you guys, your one of teammate went to hospital because an accident right? So my job is finished!" everyone nodded and went away for break.

"Do you saw me?" Taiki asked her.

"Of course I am, you so reckless and open your wound again..." said Akari annoyed,

Taiki smiled to her which made her blush 'what wrong with me?' "I know, I'm so glad having you around me Akari, you always watch and take care of me!" he said innocent which made her more embarrassed. "Uh.. I need wash my hand..." she walked away quickly, Taiki look him worriedly "what wrong with her...?" then a Zenjirou face pop out in nowhere

"TA-HA! Our famous leader have love problem!" said Zenjirou with winning look, Taiki look at him blushed.

"What! what you mean!"

"You in love with Akari and you think Akari completely ignore you right?" he nodded slowly "WRONG!" this time he jumped. "Girls always lying when they said no with blushed face! They don't want they self-conception down! The mean is opposite! You-Should-Ask-Her-Out" he pointed at Taiki.

"but-but I-I..."

meanwhile-

Akari wash her face and her hands 'What wrong with him? flirting me in middle of people...no no no! The correct is what wrong with me! Taiki nice to me and I ignore it, I should honest what I felt about him but... would he look at me as woman than just childhood...?' so many thought she had and finally she stopped day dreaming when a group of girls appoarching 'uh-oh...'

"You're the Vixen! You trying to steal Taiki-sama away from us!" said the leader, Mona

"Yeah! Following whenever he go! Do you think he will like it?" said the other one.

"Just because you're his childhood doesn't mean you can be together forever!" everyone look at her with jealously and madness. Akari's sweat dropped, she never mean this "Uh... I never mean to be with taiki all this time, I only helping me, beside he ask help to me-" she tried to explain but someone cut her word off.

"She's lying! you just want to get out of here, right? Vixen?" Mona pushed her away. Akari fall **thump** 'ouch! It's hurt...' she wanted to fight back but then Taiki appear "Wooi! What are you guys doing!" He look terrified when he realize what are they doing to Akari. He run to her, hold her and scold them "BULLIYING IS NOT SOLVE ANYTHING! How dare you hurt Akari! I don't care who you are but I wont forgive if something wrong with her!" he yelled at them, Akari surprised, she never saw this Taiki so...angry... he protect her... they look terrified and run away. Akari cried little bit. "Shuush~It's okay, you're fine..." Taiki whisper to her, hugged her, Akari felt so warm, she hugged him back, she realize that her childhood was grown so fast, his body filled with muscle, his skin was sweat and dirty, she feel his hair so soft...he still using her shampoo again...

A Few Days Later...

After Taiki yell at them, they never bullied her again but still hanging around Taiki. Taiki sat at his chair, thinking about Akari, like always, Zenjirou's head popped out in nowhere

"Aiyeeh!" Taiki screamed little.

"Gheez! You still thinking about Akari? Snapped out it MAN! You need to confess her before somebody does!" said Zenjirou cheer him.

"Huh?"

"Gheez... you don't get it don't you? A few weeks later, there is a prom night to celebrate our sempai! (senior!) graduate and you need dance partner!"

"uh-okay! How about you?"

"Of course I want to ask Nene-san! The beautiful princess I EVER meet!" he said dreamily, Taiki's sweat dropped. Maybe he should ask her...

"After this you have plan with basket ball team.." Akari said "uh-huh.." he nodded. "But do you still have stamina to play? I mean this morning you help the Baseball club and then you-" Taiki shut her by putting his finger on her lips. "There no need to worry Akari! I can't turn my back on them! Cheer me after kay?" "Fine.." she blushed 'her lips so soft... I want to touch again..' thought Taiki stared her. Then a plenty of his teammate approach to them. "Hey! Taiki!" "Thanks for participate!" "Hey! Taiki! Is there any girl you ask?" "huh?" "you know! At prom night, you need an-" "oh! I know! Zenjirou told me about it..." "Since you famous, you hard to pick someone, right?" "Actually... I already choose who..." Everyone exited to him. "Really! who?" "Don't tell me is Ruka!" "N-no! Of course not!" Akari was listening to them behind a tree, she also curious...'who is it? He never told me...'

"Well...is.." TEENG TEEENG the Bell interrupt them. They went to the Basketbal Hall and started the match.

"YAY! YAY! GO! GO! Taiki!" the fan girls yell at him, Akari fell annoyed, or maybe jealous...Taiki reply them by smiling...yet a real smile...Akari can't hold it and look away 'why? Why... I fell like this... it so hurts...' then she snapped her thought when "AAARGH!" **THUMP** someone fall,

"PRIIIIT! Break time!" Akari rush to him, bring an bandage, a alcohol to treat the wound...

"Ouch!" cringed Taiki,

"Hold it Taiki! I know YOU strong Taiki!" Taiki smiled to her, then he move his head to her ear "Akari...if you want me to win, I have 1 request for you..."

She blushed "What..?" He giggled, his breath tickle her ear, then he took chance kiss her cheek smoothly, Akari stunned.

"Energy Recharge!" Exited Taiki with a faint blush in his face. He run to the hall and started the game.

At the End Taiki win the game with his teammate with usual strategy, everyone happy for it. Akari still wondering what he would ask to her, maybe he ask her out? That impossible! Why he would be with ugly girl like her...but still her heart beat so faster and she rubbed her cheeks, it feel still warm.

Taiki waved his hand in her face

"Hello! You there!"

Akari surprised "Waaah!" he laughed. "D-Dont laugh at me Jerk!" she walk away.

"Wait-Wait!" Taiki catch her. "I want to tell you...that..." "That?" "That..." "HEY! EVERYBODY LET'S CELEBRATE IT!" This time Zenjirou took wrong time for appear, their sweat dropped. "Zenjirou..." said Taiki with deadly tone, Zenjirou realize his mistake "Uh-Oh... I forget my...stuff!" WUUUUZH! He run as fast he could. Akari tried to run but Taiki still hold her hand. "I...Iwanttoaskyoutogotopromwithme!"

"Huh?" Akari confused, he took deep breath and tell her

"I-Want-to-Ask...Would you go to prom with me Akari?" Akari stunned.

'Seriously..? this not dream right?' he lend his hand to her.

"Would you?"

"b-b-but why me!"

"Of course you! I mean you're the only girl that always be with me whenever I happy, sad or confused, you always know about me and take care of me...I-I" He took deep breath again "I-I love you Akari..." he finally said it.

Akari standing with wide eyes and couldn;t believe what he said. "Really..?"

"Yeah...since I met you...uh..." she hugged him. "I thought you never told me..." Taiki sigh and rubbed her head. Zenjirou watch from behind with holding a handy cam.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everybody cheer them when they enter the classroom, the both blushed. "What?" "I know you guys finally end up together!" "congrats Taiki!" "Gheez! Why you guys took so long to be together?" their classmate cheer for them. Taiki know who doing this behind "I never know Zenjirou would be great buddy!' "Yeah!" Zenjirou popped out behind them. "Now for return! I want you match Kendo with me AGAIN!"their sweat dropped. "You never quit, do you?" "Nope!" he anwer pridefully."Look! Nene!" said Akari pointed to outside. Zenjriou rushed "Wait! NENE-SAMA!" they both gigled. "Thanks Akari..." "Like always" they smiled to each other.

When they walk away toward home, they was holding hand. "Akari?" "Yeah" "You really want to be my girlfriend?" "why wouldn't I say no?" they move their head and kissing, but then his mother appear. They both pulled away each other, blushing. 'My My..They grown up!' thought his mother.

The End

So how was it? mabe the next fic I should wrote about them in Digital World! Okay! so reviews reviews please! XD thanks for read until end!


End file.
